1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to monitoring file accesses by a process running in a Virtual Machine when the process is failing or exhibiting unusual behavior.
2. Background Description
In writing code, runtime analysis of the code is often performed as part of a debugging and optimization process. Runtime analysis is used to understand the behavior of components or modules within the code using data collected during the execution of the code. The analysis of the data collected may provide insight to various potential behaviors and misbehaviors in the code. For example, an understanding of execution paths, code coverage, memory utilization, memory errors, memory leaks in native applications, performance bottlenecks, and threading problems are examples of aspects that may be identified through analyzing the code during execution.
In debugging a system resource, files or folders in a file system may be manually examined to determine if they were either read from or written to prior to the occurrence of an error. Examination of these recently accessed files or folders often allows the programmer to determine the root cause of the error.